


The Evil Mirror

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Squirting, body image issues, gentle lovemaking, reder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a hunter who lives with the Winchesters in the bunker, and has a major crush on Dean. She feels insecure about her body and Dean catches on, and proceeds to show her just how amazing she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a reader fic. Hope you guys like it.

 

 

 

>  
> 
> You sit in your room at the bunker, a book in your hand, but you’re not really reading it. You had been hunting with Sam and Dean for almost a year now, and you easily knew by now when a book had nothing useful. This one was as far away from useful as possible; still, you grabbed it from the table and told Dean you thought you had something and needed to cross check it with something in your room.
> 
> In all honesty, you need some time alone, and you know Dean wouldn’t drop it until he made you speak. Usually, you would tell him; if there was anyone in the world you confide in, it’s Dean Winchester. This time, it’s hard for you to talk about this with _him._
> 
> As you sit on your bed staring blankly at the closed door, something in the mirror catches your eye. You turn your head to the left and are now staring at yourself in the mirror. Your gaze drops slowly, checking your figure out. It stops dead at the sight of your round belly, and you feel a sort of emptiness filling you up.
> 
> You sigh, taking in the melancholy that is now washing over you. You stare at the thing that had bothered you for long, ever since you were a kid; you got bullied for it in school, you had low self esteem throughout your adolescence because of it, and now in your twenties you figure you’d be over it. That little bit of extra fat that has caused you so many issues in your life is taunting you. Just the sight of it makes your stomach turn.
> 
> You feel anger bubbling a little too close to the surface as self destructive ideas start to flood your head. They are too loud, too believable, and you need to shut them up.
> 
> _Crash._
> 
> Dean hears the sound and instantly jumps to his feet. He goes quickly to his room and picks up his gun from under his pillow and heads for your room. He slowly pushes the door open, letting his gun lead the way, but is immediately deflated when he sees you are alone in the room.
> 
> He looks around, and sees the shards of glass splattered all over the floor, your book laying in the middle. He switches his gaze to you, lying facedown on your bed.
> 
> “What happened? Are you ok?” he asks as he approaches your bed and sits next to you, laying a feather-light hand on your back.
> 
> “Nothing,” you say, the sound muffled by the pillow.
> 
> Dean glances over at the broken glass one more time and then looks back at you with an eyebrow raised - not that you could see it, but you kind of know his expressions by now.
> 
> “Nothing. Hmmm. Then why’d you gank the mirror?” he asks in a somewhat amused tone.
> 
> You sigh and turn your face to look at him. He has that gentle look in his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, and a smile that makes you feel safe even in the middle of a vampire nest.
> 
> “It was evil, it needed ganking,” you say, your tone filled with sadness and sorrow.
> 
> “Evil how?” he asks, playing your game, and smiling fondly at you.
> 
> You turn around and sit up, your knees tucked to your chest. You try to look him in the eyes, but it’s almost impossible right now. You feel too vulnerable and you fear one look at you without your wall and he will read you like a book.
> 
> “Well, it told me that I’m fat and unattractive, so I had to kill it. It’s what we do right? We kill evil things?” you say, looking in the complete opposite way from Dean.
> 
> “Oh, I see. What else did it tell you?” He reaches over and turns your chin so that you were facing him again.
> 
> You sigh again, looking around and trying to avoid eye contact.
> 
> “That I’m not interesting, and I will never find anyone to love me,” you finish, and a tear rolls down your cheek.
> 
> Dean takes a deep breath before he turns you to face him again. He wipes your tears away as he looks deep in your eyes.
> 
> “Well, it’s not just evil. It’s also a liar,” Dean says, half jokingly.
> 
> You don’t reply, you just shrug.
> 
> Dean brushes your hair from your face, his hands gruff against your soft skin. He reaches his other hand and cup your face. His hands are so big that your face feels tiny wrapped in them. Dean approaches you and your heart starts to race.
> 
> “ _What the hell is he doing?”_ you think as you feel your palms sweating.
> 
> He plants a kiss on your forehead, then moves away and looks down at you with a smile so soft you felt yourself melting in his hands. “You are _not_ fat,” he says before he kisses your left cheek then continues, “you are _not_ unattractive,” he kisses your other cheek, and then he finishes, “and if anyone is ever interesting, it’s you.”
> 
> He stares in your eyes for a quick moment - though it felt like ages for you - and then bends down and plants a soft kiss to your lips. A kiss which you have been waiting for since the moment you met him a year ago at that creepy bar.
> 
> When he stops kissing you, he doesn’t move away, leaving bare inches between your faces, between your lips.
> 
> “Dean, what are you doing?” you question, your voice shaky and uncertain. You’re scared this is just another fantasy, or maybe it’s a Djinn building you a world of your heart’s desire.
> 
> “What I should have done ages ago,” Dean replies before he closes the gap between your lips, kissing you again.
> 
> This time it’s different, it’s long, and he let his fingers go to your hair as he edges a little closer to you.
> 
> You kiss back, your heart almost leaping out of your chest. At first you were afraid to touch him, not wanting to ruin the fantasy. As he deepens the kiss, you feel your hands working against your consent. You reach for his face, feeling the scruff under your fingers, and then move your hand to the back of his head, caressing the hairs that stick up just at the bottom of his neck.
> 
> Dean smiles against your lips, taking your bottom lip in between his and sucking on it, making you shudder and moan lowly. He comes closer to you, gluing his body to yours and moving one of his hands to wrap it around your waist. His other hand drops to your back, roaming all over the patches of skin that your tank top doesn’t cover.
> 
> “Dean,” you croak out against his lips, but he kisses you harder, not allowing you to break the embrace any longer.
> 
> Once he’s had his fill from your lips, he moves down to your neck, kissing his way to the junction between your neck and shoulder. Dean sucks down on the flesh until it flushes with a pinkish color.
> 
> You moan again and Dean moves his lips back to yours, softly kissing you until you part your lips and he slides his tongue in. He tastes of whiskey, and you feel an urge to deepen the kiss even more. You slide your own tongue in his mouth and drink him in, feeling your heart pounding against your rib cage.
> 
> Dean’s hands move down to the hem of your shirt, and slowly lifts it over your head, not breaking the kiss for longer than seconds. He feels around your skin, touching you anywhere his fingers could reach. A few seconds later, he moves away and looks down on your half naked body.
> 
> Instinctively you wrap your arms around your belly, trying to hide the thing you are most ashamed of.
> 
> Gently, he moves your arms away and bends down, kissing every inch of your belly, adoring and worshiping it.
> 
> You blush, feeling a little awkward. No one has ever done that for you; no one has ever made you feel like that. Your fingers find their way to his hair again, caressing him as he covers your belly with kisses.
> 
> Dean looks back up at you, kissing you again, this time laying you down on your back. He continues to kiss you, but then makes his way down to your belly once more. His hands are all over you, touching you so softly, as if he was afraid to break you. He undoes your bra - which he has noticed unbuckles from the front, and uncovers your boobs.
> 
> You shudder, moaning a little louder now that he’s cupping your boobs and gently caressing them. You can’t help but squirm a little, as you feel yourself getting wetter at each movement. Your fingers are back in his hair, this time guiding him lower, edging him towards your pussy.
> 
> Dean gets the idea, and moves away from you. He sits up and smiles down at you, the sight of you so undone and wrecked being one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. He unbuttons your pants and slides them down, along with your underwear, his hands brushing against your thighs in the process.
> 
> “Jesus, Dean,” you blurt out, unable to take it anymore.
> 
> He smiles and throws your clothes on the floor, before he positions himself in between your thighs. He kisses you again, this time quickly, and then slides down, taking your waist in both hands. Dean licks a strip from your hole all the way up to your clit and you moan loudly, grabbing at the sheets in desperation.
> 
> You feel the heat coming from his mouth, and you are instantly a mess - as if you weren’t before.
> 
> He smiles before he takes the lips of your pussy in his mouth and he starts licking at your clit.
> 
> “Oh God, Dean!” You say exasperated. You tug a little at his hair, and he lets out a small moan.
> 
> Dean’s hands are holding you down by the waist while he has his way with your pussy, licking and sucking at it. You squirm, trying to edge him closer to your hole, at which he responds by sliding one of his hands down, and pushing a finger against it.
> 
> You shudder, feeling the need for him to be inside of you, and you moan loudly letting him know to proceed. As surreal as this was, and though in your heart you still question how real it is, you want to get as much of it as possible, as much of _him._
> 
> He pushes his finger inside, slowly fingering you as he licks your clit, making circular motions with his tongue.
> 
> “Yea, Dean. Please,” you beg for more.
> 
> Dean obliges and slides another finger inside, scissoring them to give you as much pleasure as possible. Your moans were validation enough, for him to keep going. He lets another finger inside, and you let out a low _“fuck.”_
> 
> “Dean, I want you. I _need_ you inside of me,” you say, out of breath.
> 
> Dean moves away from you, his fingers leaving you with an awful sense of emptiness. He looks down on you, smiling, and you wonder if he is ever gonna say a word to you. He doesn’t.
> 
> Instead, he bends over you and takes your nipple in his mouth, sucking on it, gently grazing his teeth against it. His other hand is massaging your other breast, and you feel like you’re about to burst.
> 
> “Fuck, Dean. Just take me, please!” You beg once more and that was all Dean needed.
> 
> He sits up, positions himself between your thighs, and lining his cock against your hole. He licks his lips and slowly pushes inside, throwing his head back at the amazing sensation. Your warmth wraps over his cock and he feels as if he’s about to cum just now. He doesn’t move for over thirty seconds, while you’re aching for him, but he wants it to last a good while and so he ignores your moans of need.
> 
> You wrap your legs around his waist and try to edge him to move, and he complies, thrusting slowly but deeply inside of you. Your breath is hitching, irregular, and you tighten your grip on the sheets, till your knuckles run white.
> 
> Dean bends over you, letting his skin touch yours as he keeps thrusting slowly into you. Your hips are bucking up, needing more, and you let go of the sheets to wrap your arms around his back, bringing him closer to you.
> 
> Your bodies are now so close, you wouldn’t fit a hair in between.
> 
> “Oh god, ____. You feel so damn good. So warm and wet. Dammit!” Dean says, his voice is gruff and graver than ever.
> 
> He starts to thrust faster, hitting your spot every time he does, making you come completely undone, crying out in pleasure. He takes your shoulders in his arms, and pushes you further down on his cock.
> 
> _“Fffuucckk,”_ He moans out, as you take in his dick so well. It felt as if you were crafted especially for him. Like your pussy was made to wrap so perfectly around his dick.
> 
> You feel the heat bubbling in your lower abdomen and you know what that means, so you start moving against his dick.
> 
> “Dean, I’m close,” you say desperately, aching for relief.
> 
> Dean starts thrusting much faster, snapping his hips, and biting down on his lips as he himself feels his orgasm approaching. He looks down at you and as soon as he notices the look on your face changing, he knows you’re about to orgasm, so he kisses you deep while still thrusting at the same pace.
> 
> “Shit! Oh my god! Dean! I’m cuming, I- oh fuck!” You blurt out as your whole body shakes with pleasure, every nerve in your body seeming to fire at once, sending you nearly out of your mind.
> 
> “Oh God, you’re so tight!” Dean says, barely able to catch his breath, as your pussy clenches tight against his cock, edging his orgasm.
> 
> “____, you’re killing me here!” he says as he keeps thrusting into you, hard and fast, helping you ride your orgasm to the full extent.
> 
> You are now beyond an orgasm, your body feels like it’s ascending into a whole new level that you’ve never in your life achieved. You’re feeling a new sensation in your clit, something different than stimulation, and then, all of a sudden something gushes out of you- _holy shit you’re squirting!_
> 
> Dean feels the gush against his own skin and his eyes widen with shock. He looks down at you, speechless for a second before suddenly his expression changing into one of pure pleasure. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he moans your name loudly, as his orgasm surprises him.
> 
> “Fuck! Dammit, ____! Holy shit!” He shouts, his voice conveying his pleasure. He has never felt this way before, not in his thirty years on earth, not with anyone, not before you.
> 
> He keeps thrusting, riding out his orgasm, while you keep squirting on his cock, both screaming out in pleasure.
> 
> Thank God Sam wasn’t there, surely the both of you would have wanted to avoid his face once you left your room.
> 
> Dean stops thrusting, but stays inside of you, looking down at you so fondly. You feel as if he wants to say something, but he’s too out of breath, and maybe he doesn’t really want to say it. You brush it off and enjoy the glow of after sex, as he collapses next to you, panting.
> 
> You breathe deeply, trying to regulate your breath, and a silly smile lights your face. _You just slept with Dean fucking Winchester!_
> 
> Dean, on the other hand, isn’t smiling at all. He has a serious face on, and he turns to you, looking deeply into your eyes, “the mirror lied about one more thing,” he pauses, hesitating but soon finishes, “you did find someone who loves you.”
> 
> Your eyes widen with shock.
> 
> “Dean, did you just sa-” you’re trying to ask him what you know you heard, but he cuts you off with a soft kiss.
> 
> “Shut up,” he says after he moves away from you, and then he tugs you closer, rests your head on his chest, and you could swear he was smelling your hair.
> 
> You both fall asleep merely minutes after that. Both content, exhausted, and in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please leave kudos and comments if you did.  
> it's what keeps me going.


End file.
